1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to an information processing system and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, comparison data that compares a device used in an office or the like with other devices in terms of cost, power consumption and the like has been used as effective data for proposing replacement of the device.
For example, by showing that the same function as used conventionally can be implemented with a lower cost or lower power consumption, it is possible to demonstrate the benefit to a customer that may be obtained by replacing the device.